Geliebter Feind
by hellsheep
Summary: Eine Sammlung von VarroxTJ Kurzgeschichten, welche chronologisch den Episoden der 2. Staffel folgen.
1. Ein Gespräch zwischen Varro und Simeon

**Diese Geschichte ist irgendwo zwischen Episode 1 und 3 der 2. Staffel angesiedelt - Simeon zieht Varro für ein Gespräch unter vier Augen heran, da es ihn wütend macht, dass Varro gemeinsame Sache mit Young und der Destiny-Crew machen will. **

**SGU und die SGU Charaktere gehören - selbstredend - nicht mir.**

* * *

**Ein Gespräch zwischen Varro und Simeon.**

Nachdem TJ seine Wunde versorgt hatte, wartete Simeon mit angepisstem Gesichtsausdruck an der Tür zur Krankenstation darauf, dass sie auch mit Varro fertig wurde. Ihm entging nicht, dass sie ihn anders behandelte. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren nicht verhärtet und ihr Blick nicht so kalt; bei Weitem nicht. Simeon konnte regelrecht sehen, dass sie Varros Wunde weitaus sanfter und behutsamer behandelte. Er wollte nicht mit Samthandschuhen angefasst werden, aber was sollte dieses Verhalten Varro gegenüber? Die beiden redeten miteinander, aber Simeon konnte nicht verstehen, worum es in ihrem Gespräch ging. Er brauchte aber gar nichts hören. Was er sah, reichte ihm vollkommen, um noch viel schlechter gelaunter zu werden: Die Blicke, welche die beiden sich zu warfen, das vorsichtige Lächeln von Varro... verdammt, er hatte Varro noch nie lächeln sehen und dann jetzt? Hier?! Gegenüber dieser Schlampe von der Erde?! Langsam glaubte Simeon, er war der einzige hier, der sich noch Lucianer nennen durfte,

Als TJ endlich ihre Visite beendet hatte, wurden Varro und Simein aus der Krankenstation zurück in ihr „Quartier" begleitet. Sie redeten den ganzen Weg über kein Wort miteinander, aber der Blick, den Simeon Varro zu warf, sprach Bände. Als sich dann die Quartiertür hinter ihnen schloss und sie wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment alleine waren, ergriff Simeon endlich das Wort.

„Was ist los mit dir, Mann?!", zischte er. Varro drehte sich zu Simeon um und schaute ihm das erste Mal, seit sie die Krankenstation verlassen hatten, ins Gesicht. Simeon wartete darauf, dass Varro so etwas wie 'Was meinst du? Was soll mit mir los sein?' entgegnete, aber diesen Gefallen tat er ihm nicht. Stattdessen blickte er ihn nur abwartend und ohne auch nur mit dem Mundwinkel zu zucken an.

Simeon biss sich kurz wütend und nach Beherrschung suchend auf die Unterlippe. Er hasste Varros stoische Schweigsamkeit.

„Hör mal", fuhr er mit gedämpfter Stimme fort, „mir ist klar, dass du in die Hose von Mrs. Sanitäterin willst und das versteh ich irgendwo sogar, denn sie ist wirklich heiß... aber musst du dich deshalb wie ein arschkriechender Deserteur verhalten? Laberst ständig davon, dass wir diesem Witz von einem Colonel helfen und so weiter... ich dachte, wir halten zusammen und sterben eher, als gemeinsame Sache mit dieser Crew von Versagern zu machen!"

Varro hatte Simeon aussprechen lassen, auch wenn es ihm schon nach dem ersten Satz danach verlangt hatte, seine Faust in Simeons Gesicht landen zu lassen. Aber er beherrschte sich und zeigte dem anderen Lucianer keine Regung. Nachdem Simeon aber das letzte Worte ausgesprochen hatte und ihn mit einer Mischung aus wütendem und herausforderndem Gesichtsausdruck aus arrogant blickenden Augen anstarrte, da packte Varro den wesentlich kleineren Mann am Kragen. Er hob ihn auf Augenhöhe und knallte ihn unsanft mit einem dumpfen Geräusch gegen die Wand des Raumes.

„Erstens.", begann Varro mit ruhiger aber dennoch fester Stimme, „Habe ich Tamara mein Leben zu verdanken. Sie hatte keinen Unterschied zwischen Freund und Feind gemacht und wäre sie nicht gewesen, wäre ich einfach verblutet. Sie kümmert sich um Abschaum wie dich, nicht weil man ihr es befielt, sondern weil sie es will und das obwohl sie selbst erst vor Kurzem an der Schwelle des Todes stand und ihr Baby verloren hat. Ich habe mittlerweile eine weitaus höhere Meinung von ihr als von dir, also pass auf, wie du von ihr sprichst, Simeon. Und zweitens,", sagte er und ließ Simeon wieder los, welcher sich den schmerzenden Hals rieb, „habe ich nicht vor, auf einem fremden Planeten zu verhungern oder hier erschossen zu werden. Wenn wir überleben wollen, dann müssen wie mit der Besatzung der Destiny zusammen arbeiten. Wir stehen kurz davor, auf irgendeinem Planeten abgesetzt zu werden und selbst wenn uns die Allianz aus irgendeinem vollkommen irrsinnigen Grund dort finden sollte – was ich für absolut abwegig halte – was glaubst du, werden sie mit uns anstellen? Kiva ist tot und die Mission gescheitert, glaubst du, dass irgendetwas sie davon abhalten würde, uns alle zu exekutieren?" Varro ließ seine Worte sacken. Er zwang Simeon mit seinem Blick nieder, bis dieser ihm nicht mehr standhalten konnte und zähneknirschend zu Boden starrte.

„Dachte ich mir.", sagte Varro und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Die Destiny ist jetzt unser neues Leben. Und du wirst damit klar kommen und du wirst alles tun, um Colonel Young nützlich zu sein." Varro ließ Simeon keine Chance, etwas darauf zu erwidern. Als er sich von ihm abwandte, konnte er förmlich spüren, wie sich Simeons Blicke Dolchen gleich in seinen Rücken bohrte.

Als er endlich weit genug weg war, atmete er gezwungen langsam aus und schloss kurz die Augen. Simeon war unzuverlässig. Aber er würde ihn kontrollieren können. Das Wohl aller Lucianer auf dem Schiff hing davon ab – Varro hatte keine andere Wahl.


	2. Unerwartetes Wiedersehen

Varro fühlte sich nutzlos. Man ließ ihn und seine Leute nicht aus den Augen, aber man wollte auch keine Hilfe von ihnen, egal, wie oft er und die anderen Lucianer sie anboten. Selbst bei wirklich simplen Aufgaben, wie kleine Reparaturen erledigen oder in der Küche aushelfen, wollte die Crew der Destiny sie nicht mehr dabei haben. Ihr Misstrauen konnte Varro ihnen nicht verübeln – aber es machte ihn als Menschen und Soldaten wütend mit anzusehen, dass ihre helfende Hand nicht angenommen wurde. Sie waren im Moment nur Ballast für die Destiny; Ballast, welcher nichts weiter tat, als Ressourcen zu verbrauchen.

Die meisten Besatzungsmitglieder versuchten nicht einmal Kontakt mit ihnen zu knüpfen. Sie sahen in den Luzianern eine potentielle Gefahr, welche ihnen außerdem das Essen weg aß. Und Dank Simeon war der Hass, den man ihnen entgegen brachte, noch gestiegen. Varro wusste, dass nur ihr Wissen über geplante Allianz-Angriffe und technologische sowie politische Informationen ihn und die wenigen übrig gebliebenen Luzianer davor bewahrte, durch das Stargate auf den nächst besten Planeten geschmissen zu werden.

Ja, Varro war wütend. Doch hauptsächlich auf sich selbst. Er wollte etwas tun, seine guten Absichten beweisen, Colonel Young und der Crew zeigen, dass er auf ihrer Seite stand. Aber wie sollte er seine Aufrichtigkeit unter Beweis stellen, wenn man ihn Tag für Tag bewacht in seinem Quartier versauern ließ?

Und außerdem – und vielleicht war es das, was ihn am meisten quälte – mied ihn die einzige Person, die sich hier um ihn scherte, schon seit etlichen Tagen. Bevor Simeon Ginn ermordet hatte, war sie noch oft zu Besuch gekommen. Hatte sich nach seinem Befinden und dem seiner Leute erkundigt, ab und an sogar darum gebeten, dass er ihr auf der Krankenstation aushalf. Ja, er hatte sogar zeitweilig das Gefühl gehabt, sie würde seine Nähe suchen.

Tamara. Dass er sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte, war ihm schon seit einer Weile klar. Varro konnte seine Gefühle ziemlich gut einschätzen – er wusste, wann ihn eine Frau beeindruckte, es hatte wenig Sinn, das abzustreiten. Was er aber nicht wusste, war, ob sie genauso fühlte.

Vor allem jetzt war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie sich überhaupt noch mit ihm abgeben wollte – denn war das, was Simeon getan hatte, nicht letztlich seine Schuld gewesen?

Hatte nicht er selbst Colonel Young immer wieder versichert, ihn unter Kontrolle zu haben?

Er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass Ginns Tod allein seiner Unaufmerksamkeit zu verschulden war. Er hatte Simeons Eifer und Fanatismus für die Allianz unterschätzt – und es gab keinen Weg, das Geschehene rückgängig zu machen. Arme Ginn... sie hatte sich nicht einmal freiwillig der Allianz angeschlossen, im Gegensatz zu Varro. Sie hatte für ein Ideal sterben müssen, an das sie nicht einmal glaubte.

Während Varro den Blick aus dem Fenster über die unendlich schwarzem Weiten des Alls schweifen ließ, machte er sich klar, dass er nach vorne schauen musste. Er war der Mittler zwischen seinen Leuten und der Crew der Destiny und es lag in seinen Händen, sie alle zu freien Menschen zu machen. Er hatte nur im Moment keine Ahnung, wie er das anstellen sollte.

Varros Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Mit fragend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wandte er sich vom Fenster ab um zu sehen, dass TJ das Zimmer betrat. Sie hielt in der rechten Hand ein Tablett. Bevor sie den Türschalter betätigte, registrierte Varro im Augenwinkel, dass noch immer ein bewaffneter Soldat Wache vor seinem Quartier hielt.

„Hi.", begrüßte TJ ihn und stellte das Tablett auf dem kleinen Tisch ab, „Ich habe etwas zu Essen mitgebracht."

Varro verzog die Mundwinkel leicht zu einem schiefen Lächeln und wandte sich ihr vollständig zu.„Toll, den ganzen Tag in diesem Raum zu sitzen regt auch echt den Appetit an.", entgegnete er nicht unfreundlich, aber durchaus mit Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Es entging TJ nicht. Sie antwortete mit einem dünnenLächeln und blickte ihm für ein paar Sekunden fest in die Augen, bevor sie sich auf die Kante seines Bettes setzte.

„Sie dürfen dem Colonel keinen Vorwurf machen, sie auf ihr Quartier zu beschränken, nachdem was Simeon getan hat.", erklärte sie. Varro entging nicht der Unterton in ihrer Stimme, der genauso distanziert war wie ihr Lächeln zuvor. Sie redete nicht mehr so vertraut mit ihm, viel eher wie eine Frau des Militärs, die sie nun einmal war. Aber dennoch... sie klang nicht erbost. Nicht verärgert. Nicht... hasserfüllt.

„Ich verstehe, aber Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, dass Simeon sehr labil war.", verteidigte sich Varro.

„Und Sie wussten es und haben es uns nicht gesagt.", entgegnete sie.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn unter Kontrolle."

TJ nickte seinen Satz kurz ab und schaute ihm wieder in die Augen: „Aber das hatten Sie nicht." Dieser Satz traf Varro wie eine Faust in die Magengrube. Diesmal war er es, der ihrem Blick auswich. Seine rechte Hand ballte sich ohne sein Zutun zu einer Faust.

„Ich weiß.", erwiderte er resigniert. Wozu sollte er es leugnen? Es war nicht erst TJ, die ihm das klar gemacht hatte. Ein kurzer Seitenblick zeigte ihm, dass die Sanitäterin noch immer auf der Bettkante saß. Sie war also nicht nur gekommen, um ihm das zu sagen – sonst wäre sie unlängst wieder aufgestanden und aus dem Zimmer marschiert.

Dann sprach er es endlich aus. „… Ich habe Sie eine Zeit lang nicht gesehen."

Seine Worte schienen die junge Frau ein wenig zu irritieren. Sie blinzelte überrascht und suchte sichtlich nach Worten

„Ich wollte ja vorbei kommen, ich war nur... sehr beschäftigt.", entgegnete sie ein wenig holprig. Offenbar hatte sie durchaus mit einem Gespräch über Simeon gerechnet aber nicht... damit. Varro entspannte sich wieder von der Wut, als er sie so sah. Er bewunderte ihren Mut und ihre Stärke, vor allem wenn sie sich gegenüber Soldaten oder Männern wie ihm oder Simeon durchsetzen musste, sie war ein echter Leutnant. Aber er musste sich gestehen, dass er sie unglaublich hinreißend fand, wenn sie einfach nur so wie jetzt ein wenig überrumpelt von ein paar Worten auf der Bettkante saß und unsicher ihre Hände faltete.

Er überbrückte die zwei Schritte zum Bett und setzte sich auf die andere Seite, so dass genug Abstand zwischen ihm und TJ war, um nicht aufdringlich zu wirken aber dennoch Nähe zu zeigen.

„Ihre Leute, diejenigen die von dem Planeten zurück gekommen sind... die hatten nicht Ihr Kind dabei?", fragte er dann unvermittelt. Erst in dem Moment, wo er diese Frage stellte, wurde Varro klar, dass er das wirklich wissen wollte. Es war kein Floskel, die er sagte, nur um ihr näher zu kommen. Sie schien es zu spüren, denn er konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Haltung änderte. Wie schon zuvor, als TJ ihm von ihrem Kind und ihrem Traum erzählt hatte, erweckte sie nun wieder den Eindruck in Varro, dass sie sich ihm mitteilen wollte. Nicht Chloe, nicht Colonel Young oder irgendwem anderem auf dem Schiff.

„Nein. Ich hatte mich geirrt. Ich wurde getäuscht.", sagte sie knapp und schluckte schwer.

„Möglich.", entgegnete Varro kurz angebunden doch mit einem sanften Tonfall.

TJ blickte ihn daraufhin überrascht an. Er konnte sehen, wie sie einige Tränen wegblinzelte.

„Es gibt dafür keine andere Erklärung.", sagte sie, „Das Schiff hat schon bewiesen, wie es das Bewusstsein der Menschen durcheinander bringen kann. In Meinem Fall, schätze ich, hat es versucht, mich zu beschützen."

Sie lächelte daraufhin kurz schwach ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden. Ihre Augen huschten unruhig über sein Gesicht als würden sie nach etwas suchen, während Varro ihren Blick ruhig erwiderte.

Dann fasste er sich ein Herz und streckte seine Hand aus, um sie auf ihre zu legen und kurz zu drücken. Ihre Haut war so glatt und warm und er verspürte den Impuls in sich, sie einfach nur zu sich heran zu ziehen und zu umarmen. Dass er diesen Impuls unterdrückte verstand sich für ihn von selbst, aber lange sollte dieser Moment auch nicht währen, denn TJ entzog ihre Hand vorsichtig der seinen und erhob sich.

„… Ich sollte wieder zurück auf die Krankenstation.", sagte sie hastig und schickte ein kurzes Lächeln hinterher. Sie wirkte... verwirrt.

Varro schaute sie immer noch an, als ihr Blick an ihm vorbei zum Fenster glitt. TJ runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist?", fragte er verwundert und folgte ihrem Blick, konnte jedoch nichts sehen.

„Ich weiß nicht.", sagte sie und mit einem Mal war sie wieder der selbstsichere Leutnant, zückte ihr Funkgerät, kontaktierte Colonel Young und verließ rasch das Zimmer.

Varro sah ihr mit gerunzelter Stirn nach. Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit galt bald wieder dem Weltall... und als er selbst die erste Drohne sah, verdunkelte sich schließlich auch sein Blick.


	3. Vertrauen

Diese kurze Sequenz ist zwischen Folge 12 und 13 der 2. Staffel angesetzt und aus Colonel Youngs Sicht geschrieben.

SG:U und die SG:U Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Schade eigentlich.

Vertrauen

„... und ich sage Ihnen, dass war eine ganz schöne Sauerei... und mit Abstand das Peinlichste, was ich je auf einer Mission erfahren musste!", hörte er Varro sagen. Auf diese Worte folgte TJ's helles, fröhliches Lachen. Young hatte auf seinem Weg zur Krankenstation inne gehalten, als ihm gewahr wurde, dass der Luzianer dort war. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit...

Mit einem Mal wollte Everett einfach nur auf dem Absatz kehrt machen und wieder zurück zur Brücke stürmen. Aber er wusste selbst, wie kindisch dieses Verhalten wäre. Genauso kindisch war es aber, im Gang stehen zu bleiben und TJ und Varro zu belauschen und dennoch wurde ihm klar, dass er genau das tat.

„Sie wissen aber, dass Sie sich mir mit dieser Geschichte jetzt ausgeliefert haben?", hörte er TJ amüsiert sagen, „Ich habe Sie jetzt in der Hand! Wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass die ganze Destiny davon erfährt!", fuhr sie mit gespielt drohender Stimme fort, endete aber wieder mit einem kurzen Auflachen.

Young biss sich kurz hart – zu hart – auf die Unterlippe, dann schüttelte er für sich selbst den Kopf, atmete einen Moment tief ein und aus und trat dann um die Ecke. Er hatte ein distanziertes doch höfliches Lächeln auf den Lippen auch wenn er schwören könnte, dass sowohl TJ als auch Varro einfach sehen mussten, wie aufgesetzt es war.

Doch TJ drehte sich nur mit einem überraschten doch freundlichen „Colonel Young, hi!", zu ihm um. Da war es wieder. Ihr strahlendes Lächeln, welches ihre Augen förmlich zum leuchten brachten. Ein Kloß setzte sich in Youngs Hals fest als ihn der Gedanke erreichte, dass dieses Lächeln nicht ihm zu verdanken war.

Varro nickte ihm mit der ihm eigenen zurückhaltenden Höflichkeit zu, warf TJ einen flüchtigen Blick zu und entschuldigte sich unter dem Vorwand, noch einige Kisten mit medizinischem Material aus dem Lager holen zu wollen. TJ schaute ihm nach, als er die Krankenstation verließ und wandte sich an dann Young.

„Was gibt's?", fragte sie freundlich und immer noch von der Heiterkeit aus dem Gespräch mit Varro beherrscht.

„Ihr beide versteht euch gut?", fragte Young und versuchte dabei zu unbeteiligt wie möglich zu klingen. TJ aber kannte ihn gut genug, weshalb sie leicht skeptisch eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Du meinst Varro? Er ist mir in der Krankenstation eine große Hilfe. Hat ein sehr solides Basiswissen über erste Hilfe und kennt wirklich viele Naturheilmethoden... Kräuter und so weiter!"

„Und du vertraust ihm?", wollte Young wissen. Er vermied es, TJ direkt anzusehen. Stattdessen ließ er den Blick über die Einrichtung schweifen, als wolle er sie inspizieren.

Die Skepsis wich nicht aus TJ's Blick.

„Nun ich... sollte ich nicht?"

„Man beantwortet eine Frage nicht mit einer Gegenfrage, TJ. Er ist ein Luzianer, Nach allem was mit Simeon passiert ist, können wir nicht vorsichtig genug sein."

„Das mit Simeon war anders. Hör zu, ich weiß, dass es schwierig ist einem Mann zu vertrauen, der daran beteiligt war, dass wir das Schiff und unsere Leben beinahe verloren hätten, aber..."

„Der daran beteiligt war, dass du dein Baby verloren hast, TJ.", verbesserte er sie.

Im selben Moment jedoch bereute Young seine Worte. Sein Blick huschte über ihr Gesicht und er konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Züge verhärteten. Ein trauriger Schatten legte sich über ihre blauen Augen und sie biss die Zähne hart zusammen.

„Kamst du her um mit mir über Varro zu reden, Everett? Oder über Carmen? Soweit ich mich erinnere, warst du der Meinung, dass es darüber nichts zu reden gäbe.", erwiderte TJ mit veränderter Tonlage. Young hatte erwartet, dass sie vorwurfsvoll klang – stattdessen wurde er von der beinahe emotionslosen Kälte ihrer Stimme überrascht. Es ließ ihn frösteln. Hatten sie beide sich soweit von einander entfernt...?

„Nein.", sagte er dann rasch und versuchte, versöhnlich zu klingen. Da er nicht wusste, wohin mit sich und seinem Blick nahm er eine Operationsschere von einem kleinen Tisch, der unweit von ihnen stand. TJ hatte mittlerweile abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Wir haben einen geeigneten Planeten gefunden, zu welchem wir gleich ein Team schicken werden um unsere Vorräte aufzustocken. Ich wollte wissen, ob du irgendetwas brauchst.", erklärte er und legte die Schere wieder weg.

TJ schwieg einige Zeit, in welcher sie Young einfach weiter anstarrte, ohne mit den Mundwinkeln zu zucken. „Ja, ich brauche in der Tat einige Dinge. Ich werde in zwanzig Minuten am Gate sein. Und ich möchte wenn möglich Dr. Park im Team haben. Sie kennt sich mittlerweile sehr gut mit verschiedenen Planzentypen aus.", sagte sie, doch ihr Blick sprach andere Worte. Worte über Vertrauen. Worte des Vorwurfs. Und ein fragendes 'Warum, Everett? Warum verhältst du dich so?'.

Schließlich schaute TJ ihm erneut fest in die Augen.

„Und Varro. Auch er hat ein fundiertes Wissen über Arzneipflanzen.", sagte sie. Für eine Sekunde hielt Young den Atem an. War das die Antwort auf die Frage, ob sie Varro vertraute? Young überlegte fieberhaft, ob er irgendetwas sagen sollte, irgendetwas sagen _konnte_, um die angespannte Stimmung zwischen ihnen zu entschärfen.

„Gut. Ich werde außerdem Greer anweisen, euch zu begleiten.", war dann aber alles, was er hervorbrachte. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und wollte die Krankenstation verlassen, als er noch einmal inne hielt und sich mit einem leisen Seufzen noch einmal zu TJ umdrehte.

„Es tut mir Leid, TJ. Ich wollte nicht..."

„... ich weiß, Everett." Auch TJ seufzte kurz und lächelte ihm dann hilflos zu. Young erwiderte das Lächeln und nickte knapp.

„Sei... sei einfach vorsichtig, wem du dein Vertrauen schenkst.", sagte er noch bevor er endgültig die Krankenstation verließen.

_Denn ich habe dein Vertrauen nicht verdient._, dachte er, während er allein den Gang hinab ging.


End file.
